This disclosure generally relates to a switch panel for a vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a reconfigurable switch array that is selectively backlit to reveal available functions.
A switch panel for a motor vehicle includes an array of buttons or switches for a set number of functions, for example, auxillary features, radio controls, climate controls. These functions generally vary from vehicle to vehicle, requiring many physical variants of the switch array depending on the vehicle's options. The variants are traditionally created either by using separate, individual switches and “blanks” that are installed together into a holder in order to create the appropriate array, or by creating many variants of an integrated switch panel. In either case, the physical variants are tedious to manufacture, and result in high cost due to redundancy of electronics, mechanical content, and design efforts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a reconfigurable switch array that provides the flexibility to create different switch configurations by changing software, while maintaining only one common variant of hardware.